Burning Desire
by sterekshipper101
Summary: This story consists of a lot of drama, action, and suspense. Stiles/Derek Scott/Allison Scott/Isaac maybe Jackson/Danny & Peter/Stiles
1. Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf nor do I make a profit out of it. All rights go to MTV & Jeff Davis

**Warning:** This story consists of male/male relations. Don't like it, don't read.

Stiles Stilinski was the type of person who loved putting people in a good mood. He always wants to make somebody happy, to make them smile. It makes him happy inside that they are happy. Stiles has always put everybody else but himself first ever since his mom died when he was just 13 years old. He promised to always make others feel just as happy as he felt when his mom was still alive. When his mother died Scott, Stiles' best friend since they were infants, was always there to help him feel better that was until Scott met a girl named Allison. Stiles doesn't hate her but dislikes her because she stole Scott from him, **his** best friend. Ever since Scott and Allison began dating Scott blew Stiles off countless times, but he never realized it… until now.

"I'm so **SICK** of hearing about _**Allison**_ all the time!" Stiles roared in anger. "What about me Scott? Do you even know how many times you blew me off?! I miss my best friend, the person who was there for me when my mom died, the person who would always do everything with me. Where is that person?!" Scott flinched at those words that were coming out of his best friends mouth. He didn't realize that he was being a douche to Stiles, he was just mesmerized by Allison. "Stiles, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, it's jus that Alliso-," "EXACTLY! ALLISON! Always about ALLISON! I am getting sick and tired of her always trying to get rid of me." "Stiles, she's not trying to get rid of you." "Tell her that you dick!" Stiles left arm swung and connected with Scott's jaw. Scott whimpered and fell on the ground looking shocked that his best friend actually punched him, something he has never done, **ever**. "Sti-," "NO! I don't want to talk to you right now. I'll… see you later, Scott." Stiles turned around and walked back to his car, not caring about Scott's reaction. He got in his car and drove home.

"Hey Dad, time for bed." Stiles said after he walked in his home to see his father passed out on the couch with the remote in his hand and four empty beer bottles. He swung his father's arm around his shoulder's and carried him upstairs and put him to bed. He closed his dad's door and headed to his room. He sighed and decided to take a shower. Stiles began crying in the shower because he punched his best friend in the mouth. He regretted it because he is now afraid that their friendship has ended.

Stiles steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around his waist as he cleans his ears with cotton swabs. He throws the cotton swabs into the trash and went back into his room only to see Derek sitting in his computer chair. Startled, Stiles jumped a little because he had no idea how Derek freakin' Hale got into his house. "What the hell did you do to Scott? He is crying and eating ice cream, while watching Star Wars and not talking." Derek said as he got up and sat down on Stiles bed. "First of all, what the fuck are you doing in my house? Second of all, the son of a bitch had it coming. Tell him to go shove his head up Allison's ass some more." Derek sighed because Stiles was right, Scott had been a jerk to Stiles lately but this was still no excuse for Stiles to hit Scott in the face. "Why did you hit him? You had no right to do th-," "No right?! I had **EVERY** right to do that, Hale. Now… get the **fuck** out of my room or I swear to God I will shoot you in the head with wolfsbane bullets. Derek looked unfazed but was shocked on the inside. He had no fucking idea that innocent little Stiles had an evil side, let alone a temper. Derek got up from Stiles' bed and walked up to him, so that they were just 1 inch apart. Shockingly Derek pulled Stiles into a hug, feeling sorry for how his best friend was treating him so unfairly, it made Derek's wolf howl in anger and pain. He hated seeing Stiles hurt.

Stiles relaxed into the hug and hugged Derek back, he soon tensed back up because he tasted salt, not realizing that he was crying and not to mention, soaking Derek's shirt. Derek rubbed circles on Stiles' back trying to comfort him. "Hey, hey, shhh.. it's okay, Stiles. Scott doesn't hate you, he knows you're right and deeply regrets choosing Allison over you. Stiles began sobbing, "I am so sorry D'rek, I never m-meant to h-hurt him!" Stiles has clinging onto Derek and Derek let him. "I know, I know, and he know's that too. Stiles pushed away to get dressed, he changed into his Batman PJ's. Completely unfazed that Derek is watching him with a blush on his cheeks. Stiles smirks. Come, you have had a long day today, rest." Derek led Stiles to his bed and put him down, and covered his body with a blanket. Derek headed towards Stiles' window to leave until Stiles grabbed his wrist and pulled him lightly. "Sleep with me, tonight. Please? I don't want to be alone.." Stiles blushed, he was embarrassed. Derek chuckled and nodded. Stiles smiled and moved over so he could make room for Derek to join him. Derek got inside the bed and kissed Stiles' head while mumbling a "goodnight". Stiles hummed and kissed Derek's collarbone, catching Derek off guard and then hummed, drifting off to sleep.


	2. I Love You

**Disclaimer: All rights goes to Jeff Davis & MTV.**

**Warning: This story contains Male/Male relations. Don't like. Don't read.**

**UNBETA'd. Review for more, longer chapters.**

Stiles woke up, he wasn't sure who was in his bed with him, he was really tense and scared until he saw it was nobody other than _Sourwolf_. Derek hated being called that but never complained, just grunted. He grunted when he heard Stiles' heart beat speed up. Stiles had a major hard-on and blushed. He was using the blanket to hide it, didn't work too well.

Derek got up from bed and chuckled. Stiles blushed even harder because he didn't know Derek was sleeping with only his underwear on. Derek yawned and leaned down and kissed Stiles' cheek causing Stiles to act on instinct and kiss Derek on his lips. Derek was caught off guard once again but only for a moment because by now he was moving in sync with Stiles' lips. Derek broke the kiss, a string of saliva was formed after they separated by only half an inch, their foreheads touching. The string fell causing Stiles to chuckle. "Good morning to you too, Sourwolf." Derek smiled, all toothy and everything and gave Stiles one more quick kiss. "M'rnin'." Derek pulled Stiles back down on the bed so that he was spooning him. Stiles was shocked at Derek's behaviour, last night they were arguing about Scott, now their kissing and spooning. "Wh-what is g-going on between u-us..?" Derek smirked and kissed Stiles' jaw. "I like you, Stiles Stilinski." Stiles smiled because he liked Derek back. He's liked him ever since their first encounter in the woods when Stiles and Scott were trespassing on his property. "R-really?" Stiles asked without getting his hopes up but he still sounded hopeful. "Yeah, yeah I do." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek. "So.. does this mean that your my b-boyfriend now..?" Stiles was worried, maybe this was just a one time thing, he prayed that it wasn't. "I guess so, if you want." Stiles gasped in joy and pinned Derek on the bed so that he was straddling him. He gave him a trail on kisses starting on his neck all the way down to his torso. "St-Stiles stop, your Dad is across the hall." "Who cares?" Stiles kissed Derek all the way back up. "_Stiles."_ "Fine. But you owe me, Sourwolf." Stiles stuck his tongue out and got off of Derek. "Hungry?" Derek nodded and got up off the bed and put his pants back on and his v-neck. Stiles was almost drooling. He knew Derek was gorgeous, but this, this is too much. Stiles ran back to Derek, once again catching him off guard and put his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, kissing him rough, all teeth and tongue. He got off after a 2 minute make-out session and wiped the corners of his mouth. "What was that for? I mean not that I'm complaining, but _wow_." Stiles smirked. "That, was for you being so God-Damn yummy." Derek blushed and slapped Stiles' ass as the younger boy was in front of him heading towards the stairs to that lead to the kitchen where both of their stomach's were begging to go to and get filled up.

"_D-Dad?!_" "Hey Stiles, Derek." Sheriff Stilinski nodded at Derek for he had known what was going on. He heard Derek come in last night and he knew he spent the night with Stiles. "It's okay, son just as long as you were using protection." "_Dad! Seriously?! We didn't have.. sex!" _Stiles blushed when he said 'Sex' and so did Derek. Stiles intertwined his and Derek's fingers together and gave him a smile, Derek smiled back. "Thanks, Dad." "I love you, son. And Derek, you treat him right or I will personally make sure you regret it if you don't." "Dad!" Derek nodded. "I would never hurt him sir, I lo-," Derek stopped mid-sentence, not realizing what he almost said. Stiles' jaw dropped and he cupped Derek's face. "Say it. Please?" "I lo-love him.. sir.. I love Stiles." Stiles gasped with a huge smile on his face as he kissed Derek. The Sheriff cleared his throat. "I am glad you do. Now if you gentlemen would excuse me, I need to go to work." "Bye Dad, love you!" "You too, kid." The Sheriff closed the door on his way out. Stiles looked back at Derek and smiled once again, he smiled so much that his face began to hurt. "I love you too, Derek." Stiles said and this time it was Derek who gasped in joy and then the two began to make out for what seemed like 2 minutes but was in fact half an hour.

The two broke the kiss and proceeded to the kitchen. They made pancakes together and ate together while watching Star Wars in the living room. Derek nuzzled Stiles' neck, breathing in his scent and Stiles tangled his legs with Derek's.


	3. As Sweet As Sugar

**Disclaimer: All Rights go to MTV & Jeff David**

**Yes, Scott is with Allison but he has always had feelings for Isaac. He was just denying them. He loves Allison still but also loves Isaac. Next chapter, he has to choose. Allison has no knowledge of their relationship as of yet.**

Scott loves Allison. But he also loves Isaac, he always has. Allison was just an escape route. But now he has to choose. Who will it be? Isaac? or Allison? Allison has no knowledge of their relationship either. The only people who know that they have a "thing" for each other is Erica, Boyd, and Derek. Stiles doesn't even know, yet.

"Hey, Isaac." Scott blushed lightly and smiled at the ground. "Hey." Isaac blushed back and smiled back at him. He loved how shy Scott got around him. "W-What's up?" "Nothing, just training until Derek get's back from Stiles. I think they have a thing now. I kinda like it, it's cute." Scott stopped smiling and was boiling with anger. "Stiles talks to _Derek _but not me?" Scott's fist is so tight that his knuckles begin turning white. Isaac hugged him and another blushed creeped up on Scott's face. He hugged the boy back and sighed. "Thank you, Isaac.. for being a good..friend.." Isaac smiled and broke the hug. "Anytime, Scott. I will _always _be here for you." Scott smiled and before he and Isaac knew it their lips were connected with each others, in sync. It was slow and chaste, Scott felt like he was in Heaven. Isaac broke the kiss, both boy's, gasping for breath. Isaac smiled and let out a chuckle. "Still think of me as _just a friend_?" Isaac asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh shut up, and kiss me." Scott moaned into Isaac's mouth and Isaac did the same. Scott grabbed a handful of curls and pushed Isaac against a wall. "Mmm, so hot. Isaac." Scott moaned Isaac's name which turned Isaac on even more. "You're beautiful, Scott. Fuck what Stiles says. When he punched you, I felt angry, and i just wanted to hurt him." Isaac rubbed his hand against Scott's hard-on and grinned.

"Can you guys fuck each other some where else!" Came a voice that sounded familiar. It was Erica. Scott and Isaac groaned but blushed. Isaac rubbed the back of his head and panted for breath, as did Scott. "That was…." "Amazing.." Isaac interrupted with a smile. Scott smiled back and gave the curly haired boy another quick kiss.

XXXXX

"Derek would you please let me go so I can take a shower?" Stiles begged as Derek held onto him tighter. He didn't want the boy to get off his lap but eventually let him go. "Alright, but….to make it more interesting.. I'm going to join you." Stiles blushed. He was speechless. "R-really?! That sounds.. more than great.." Derek smiled and gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips. Derek and Stiles got into the shower and began to wash each others bodies. Stiles loved Derek's hands on his body. It always sent a spark up his spine, he loved it. He also loved washing Derek's hair. He didn't know why, but he just did. After their wonderful shower, that was filled with a lot of touching, and teasing, and cleaning, they got out and got dressed. Derek told Stiles that today, they were officially going on their first date. "Where are we going?" Stiles asked, Derek didn't respond and contented driving. Derek had a smirk on his face though, as if he was plotting something. And oh, he was. They arrive at their location and Stiles is on the verge of tears. Derek brought him where his mother would always bring him, a park a little bit outside of Beacon Hills. It was packed with a lot of wildlife, butterflies, and cool rocks that Stiles always used to collect. He turned to look at Derek, a smile on his face and hugged him. "Thank you so much. Thank you for bringing me here." Stiles sniffled. Derek kissed his cheek. "No crying on our first date. And, you're welcome. I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too. I know she would have loved you too."

XXXXX

Scott was cuddled up against Isaac while the two teenagers were watching Vampire Knight. They both loved anime, which was one of the ways they actually became friends. Scott hummed and interlaced his fingers with Isaac. Isaac smiled at him with a sparkle in his eyes that mesmerized Scott. Scott leaned up and kissed the curly haired boy on the lips. He pulled back and smiled. Isaac smiled back at him and sighed. They were both happy at the time being. "Isaac?"

"Hmm?"

"Will Stiles and I ever be the same again?" Scott asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah, don't worry babe, if anyone can tolerate him it's you. No matter what fight you guys get into, you'll always work it out." Scott smiled and blushed because Isaac called him _babe. _He looked down and smiled shyly. "You c-called me b-babe.."

"Yeah, yeah I did, because you're _mine _and mine _only_." Scott let out a bubble of laughter to represent his joy. He was Isaac's and Isaac was his. Together, as one. Isaac kissed Scott with as much passion as he could. Both boys tried to pour out every emotion they had for one another. "Yours," Scott mumbled. "Mine." Isaac stated, agreeing with him. "And you're _mine_. Scott growled playfully. "Yes, I am. I am yours. And only yours, as you are mine and only mine." Scott moaned into Isaac's mouth but soon broke the kiss because Erica was there. She cleared her throat and began to laugh. "This is too cute you guys. You guys should just get married already."

"_Ha Ha, Erica._"

Scott looked at Isaac and blushed. "Maybe we will, someday.." "Woah, too soon to talk about wedding's babe," Scott looked down, embarrassed, feeling rejected, "-But, I never said we won't." And with that Scott looked up again in joy and pounced on the curly haired boy, showering him with kisses. Erica made an "_Ew"_ sound and went into Boyd's room. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Before they knew it, it was 1AM and they were tired. Scott headed back into his room after kissing Isaac goodnight and Isaac went back into his room as well. It felt weird, being apart from one another. It's like they needed to be with each other in order to sleep. Scott and Isaac hated this feeling, but they both ignored it. It was 4AM when Scott checked the time, he couldn't sleep. He needed Isaac. He heard his door open and looked to see who it was. His heart sped up and sighed in relief and joy, it was Isaac. "Couldn't sleep either huh?" Scott asked the curly haired boy. "No.. It's like I need to be with you. To sleep with you. I want to, I _need _to." Scott blushed and moved over, he signalled Isaac to come join him, Isaac smiled greatly and pounced on Scott, licking his neck as a thanks for allowing him to join him in his sleep. Scott moaned and blushed. Isaac kissed at the tan boys pulse point earning him a big moan from the boy. However, they were too tired and just wanted to sleep with each other, and resume what they were doing in the morning, so they just _slept_ peacefully.


	4. Cherry

**Disclaimer: All Rights go to MTV & Jeff Davis, I do not own Teen Wolf or make a profit out of it whatsoever.**

**Warning: This story consists of male/male relationships. Don't like. Don't read.**

"Allison.. there's something I need to tell you." Scott was worried. Isaac was next to him looking at Allison in jealousy. "What is it Scott? You can tell me anything." Allison kissed Scott on the lips not caring that Isaac was watching. Isaac was furious but managed to stay in control because Scott grabbed his hand when he knew Allison was distracted. He quickly pulled his hand away when Allison pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Allison, but.. I can't be with you anymore because I-I don't love..you. I never did, I mean I love you as a friend but not the other way." "..Sc-Scott..what are you saying?" Allison was all choked up and shocked as she began crying. "I'm with Isaac now, Allison. I have always loved him, ever since the night when Jackson became the Kanima and attacked Danny at that club." Allison looked at Isaac with hurt eyes and put her hand on his cheek. Isaac was taken by surprise, why was she being nice to him? Scott just broke up with her for him. "I understand. I hope we can still be friends, Scott. And as for you," Allison said as she poked Isaac in his chest, "you take care of him, understand? He's precious." Isaac nodded and the three hugged. Allison sniffled and Scott gave her another hug. "Thank you, Allison. I love you."

"I love you too, Scott. Good bye." Allison left with her car and drove to God knows where.

"Well that turned out pretty good." Scott laughed and hugged Isaac. "Yeah, yeah it did." The two boys shared a precious kiss that was unforgettable. They drove back to their home, Derek's loft, and decided to take a nap together.

XXXXX

Stiles was on his computer, doing some homework he missed because Derek wouldn't let him go to school. He missed school because Derek wanted to spend _time alone with him_. Since when does Derek Hale want to spend time with Stiles? He shook his head and smiled, that Derek actually wanted to spend time with him. Derek was on Stiles' bed reading a manga, Stiles turned his laptop off and headed towards Derek. Derek put the book down and smirked. "Sexy times?" Stiles pleaded. Derek nodded with a huge grin on his face. Stiles lit up like a Christmas tree, this was going to be his first time. And it was going to be with Derek freakin' Hale!

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles' neck, earning a moan from him. Derek could smell the arousal that was clouding the air that was Stiles. Derek growled "_Mine_" as he continued to kiss Stiles' neck, going up to his jawline then capturing his lips. God, this was heaven. Derek took his shirt off and his pants, as did Stiles. "Lube?" Stiles asked concerned, Derek nodded. Stiles smiled and took both their underwear's off. Stiles began to bob his head with Derek fucking his mouth, Derek made a noise that sounded like a growl and a moan mixed together. It turned Stiles on even more. "St-Stiles, stop, if you do that then I'm gonna c-come!" Stiles nodded and stopped, he was pleased with himself that he could get Derek to come easily. "Turn around." Derek commanded, Stiles obeyed. Derek began rimming Stiles' entrance, Stiles moaned a loud moan which caused Derek to go deeper, earning another moan from the boy. Derek reached for the lube, opened it and poured it on his shaft. "Ready?" Derek growled playfully as Stiles nodded his head. "God, yes, please. I-I'm ready!" With that, Derek shoved all of him inside the boy, they were making love for the first time.

"Stiles! I-I'm not going to last much longer!"

"Ne-Neither am I!" They both came together, on each other's chests. They went to shower after that, together. They cleaned themselves off and headed back to bed, both of them, naked. Stiles' dad wasn't going to be home until the morning, which made Stiles very happy. They both kissed each other goodnight and slept.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and favorite if you want me to do chapters that are longer. I'm talking around 3-4k worth of chapters. **


End file.
